Stolen Hearts
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Mal can't take being good anymore. There is too much to remember and too many people on her case. She runs back to the Isle. Carlos and Jay start to get closer after an incident. Can they show Mal that being good isn't so bad? Will Jay and Carlos get together?
1. Chapter 1

**Stolen Hearts**

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney Descendants 2.

'Thoughts'

* * *

(Carlos and Jay's room)

Carlos was laying on the bed. He was thinking back to his conversation with Mal. He was really worried about her and had no idea what to do. Dude was sleeping next to him. It was the first time in a while he had shut up. Mal really needed to find a reversal for that. Soon Jay entered the room.

"I think something's wrong with Mal." He told Jay.

"What do you mean?" Jay turned and looked at him.

"Earlier she asked me if I missed the Isle." He told him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Damn." The Arabian boy cursed. 'Not good. Not good at all.'

"Exactly. I don't know what to do. I tried thinking of a solution but I'm coming up blank." Carlos said.

"I don't know. She must be overwhelmed by her new role here." Jay said.

"I thought so." He said.

"Let's go tell Evie and Ben." He said. "Maybe they have an idea."

"Okay." He said. 'I hope so.'

The two left the room. They went to go find the king and Evie. With any luck they could help Mal out.

* * *

(With Mal)

"I don't belong here." Mal sobbed as she packed her things.

Once down she left the dorm. No one saw her. She drove off on her motorcycle. She stopped when she came to the water. A quick spell and she drove across the water and onto the Isle.

"I'm back." The blonde haired girl said.

She went to her old home and settled in. Once done the child of Maleficent went to Lady Termain's hair salon. The blonde had to go. Not only was it not her but no one would fear her with it.

"Mal?" A girl said in shock.

"Hey Dizzy." She smiled at her.

"Your back." She said.

"I am."

"Is Evie here as well?" Dizzy asked.

"No." Mal said. 'She won't be coming back.'

"Oh." The girl was a little disappointed.

"So I need your help." She pointed at her hair.

"Yes you do." She agreed.

Dizzy looked her over. The only thing that screamed villain was her outfit. She muttered in disgust before grinning when an idea came to her.

"Don't worry I got you." She assured her.

"Great." She was glad that she came here.

"Sit here." The brunette child said.

"Alright." Mal did as told.

Dizzy got to work. She started with her hair. She put in purple dye. It wasn't going to be as dark as it was before but at least Mal would no longer be blonde. As they waited for the dye to settle Dizzy did her nails. She removed the bright colors and replaced it with black. Once done she rinsed the dye out. She trimmed the hair so that it was a few inches below her shoulders and straightened it out. Next Dizzy gave her bangs.

"Done." The girl said. "Ready?"

"Ready." Mal said.

"Okay." She brought her over to the cracked mirror. "What do you think?"

"Nice. So much better than before." She said before handing some money over. "You deserve this.

"Really?" She asked in excitement.

"Yes." She smiled at the child.

"Thank you Mal." Dizzy refrained from hugging her.

"No problem." She said snapping her gum.

The door slammed open. Harry Hook walked inside and went over to Dizzy. He held his hand out expectantly.

"Money." He said.

"Fine." The child growled.

Dizzy handed him the money from the register. He smirked at her before turning. That was when he spotted a familiar purple haired girl. He walked over to her and gave her a wide grin.

"Well, well, well… hello Mal." He greeted.

"Harry." She said coldly.

"I didn't know you were back." He said.

"Now you do." She said.

"Yes," His smile went even wider. "Yes I do."

"Still being Uma's lapdog?" She asked.

"Funny." He stopped smiling.

"I always was." She said.

"Does Uma know your back?" He asked. 'I hope not. I want to be the one to inform her.'

"Don't know and don't care." She said.

"I see." He said. 'Good. I can inform her.'

"Do you?" Mal said with a smirk.

"Are you implying something?" Harry asked.

"Did I?" Was her next question.

The brunette teen growled at her. Mal's smirk deepened. It was always so easy to rile him up. Harry always did have a temper.

"I'm so scared." She said.

"Bitch."

"Thank you." The purple haired girl said.

He glared at her once more. "I'll be seeing you."

"I bet." She said.

"Bitch." He told her.

"You don't know the half of it." Mal said.

The teen smirked and ran his hook through her hair. In retaliation she stuck her gum at the end of it. He put it in his mouth before leaving.

"He's such a jerk." Dizzy said.

"Indeed."

"I'm so glad that your back." She told her.

"Me too." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney Descendants 2.

'Thoughts'

* * *

(With Carlos and Jay)

The two boys searched for Evie or Ben. They went to Ben's room first since it was the closest. He wasn't there so they went to Evie and Mal's room. They didn't find her there but they did find Mal's half of the room was cleared out. They cursed and ran to the front yard to try and cut her off.

"Shit." Carlos cursed.

"She took the motorcycle." Jay said at the same time.

"We need to find the others." He said.

"Yes we do. Let's split up." He said.

"Good idea." The smaller boy said.

The two split up. After an hour Jay was the one to find them both. He sent a message to Carlos before he grabbed the two and took them to his room. They were very confused and concerned.

"Jay? What's wrong?" Evie asked.

"Mal's gone." He answered.

"What?" The two looked confused.

"She went back to the isle." Carlos said as he entered the room.

"What? Why?" Ben asked.

"She told me she missed the isle." He said. "I told Jay and we decided to tell you. When we looked in your room for you we found her stuff gone and so is her motorcycle."

"Why?" The king looked so heartbroken.

"We think that she was overwhelmed with her new responsibilities. Instead of letting us help she kept silent and finally snapped. She ran." Jay said.

"Oh." Guilt filled his face.

"We have to go after her." The blue haired teen said.

"We do." The boys confirmed.

They then began planning. Carlos didn't want to go back. He was afraid of what his mom would do if she got a hold of him but he was going to do it. Mal was his friend and that was more important. Jay placed a comforting hand on Carlos's lower back. He knew how he felt. He too felt scared and he knew Evie did.

Once the plan was in place Evie made Ben new clothes. He would need them in order to blend in on an island full of villains.

* * *

(With Harry and Uma)

Harry left Lady Termains. He went to the diner. He scanned the room until he found the person he was looking for. He walked up to her with a smirk.

"You'll never guess who I just saw." He said.

"Spit it out Harry." She said as she filled a plate with food.

The son of captain Hook rolled his eyes. "I saw Mal."

"What?" That made the green clad girl freeze.

"I went to Lady Termains to collect our money and she was there." He told her.

"I see." A small smirk appeared on her face.

"Bitch didn't seem to have changed." He muttered.

"I'll be the judge of that." Uma said. 'I'll make you pay.'

"Alright." He said.


End file.
